


This is all for Lily, of course  - Part one

by rogue_boggart



Series: This is all for Lily [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future SS/HP, Gen, Letters, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_boggart/pseuds/rogue_boggart
Summary: A series of letters between Harry and Minerva
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Series: This is all for Lily [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892362
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

82 Days Post Battle

22.07.98

Dear Professor McGonagall

I hope you are well and the rebuilding of Hogwarts is going smoothly. I'm sorry I can't be there much to help out. It can be difficult to juggle Teddy and all these events and trials the ministry invites me too.

Teddy is well and has definitely inherited the metamorphagus gene. He loves the storybooks you gave him especially Terry and the Troublesome Toad. I think I'm going to buy him the other books in the series.

We could catch up sometime if you wanted to meet him again.

Hermione said you might have some photos of his parents that I could show him. Other than you, I'm not sure who to ask. Do you know any of Remus or Tonks's friends who I could contact?

I would like to visit Professor Snape once he wakes up but I don't know if I would be welcome. I know you were close and you visit him in St Mungos frequently so could you ask him for me. I think my mother would want me to know him.

Thank you,

Harry


	2. Chapter 2

84 Days Post Battle

24.07.98

Dear Harry,

You do not need to help with the Hogwarts rebuild. With what is going on in your life at the moment, nobody expects you to. The build is going well and we have just completed restoring the courtyards and great hall and we have started clear the ground floor. Thank you for warning us about the fiendfire in the ROR, we have been looking for ways to extinguish it.

I would love to meet Teddy and I'm glad he likes the books. There is another set by the same author which includes a story about werewolves. My niece enjoyed them too when she was little.

Tonks was close to her colleagues at the aurors so Kingsley Shacklebolt would be a good person to ask. I also have included some photos of Remus that I found when clearing my office and a photo from their bonding ceremony a year ago.

The medics say that Severus is recovering well and he should be conscious soon. The damage to his throat means he won't be able to talk for a while if you visit but I will ask him for you. He does like honeydukes' coconut ice, the pink ones, and will act more favourably if you bring some.

Best wishes for You and Teddy,

Minerva


	3. Authors note/Hiatus

Err Hi,

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated either of my fics but I had just started back at school and the amount of catching up we've had to do and homework we've been given is crazy. I do have an exact plan for the next few chapters of this fic and a general idea after that. Part 2 will most likely Not be in letter form so the chapters will be longer. 

In 4(??) weeks I have mock exams which I am definitely taking seriously as a second lockdown is quite likely and we might miss the actual GCSEs so I should be writing again after them. If not, this is not abandoned and I shall be writing again at Christmas.

(I am quite active on Instagram- @rogue_bogart and sometimes on Tumblr)

Thank you for your patience,

Rogue


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo I'm back and writing again. Did well in my mocks but it turns out we have another set in January, not so official this time but still,,,,. I honestly should have written this week's ago but, I was procrastinating.

88 Days Post Battle

28.07.98

Dear Minerva,

Thank you for the photos and advice, I have contacted Kingsley and Andy has also owled me some photos. The little monster seems to have more control over his appearance now and keeps switching his eyes between mine and Remus'.

I tried their coconut ices which were beyond delicious, though I must admit, I prefer blue to the pink ones. Teddy basically accioed the whole bag to him and I didn't realize until he had ate his way through half. I worry that he is going to be so much of a trouble maker when he's older. At least there was some hope for me with one sensible parent, but Ted? There's no chance of him being well behaved.

If you're still sure you want to meet him, I can book a table at The Fountain if 3/8 suits you. 2.30? It can't be any later or Teddy won't eat his tea but earlier is fine. If you can't make the 3rd, the Wednesday is good too.

See you soon,

Harry


	5. Chapter 5

89 Days Post Battle

29.07.98

Dear Harry

Monday 3rd is perfect for meeting up although 2 o'Clock is a better time for me. The Fountain sounds lovely from everything I have heard about it though I must say I have never been their before, however I am looking forward to it. I can assure you that Teddy will be no match for the Marauders, which you recall I kept in line for seven years. If he creates a similar group I have vowed to myself to retire. I wish not to deal with a shapeshifting terror flanked by miniature nightmares.

On another, slightly early, note, Happy birthday! I'll make sure to bring you some blue coconut ice if you like it so much as a gift, although I don't know how you can stand the bits in your teeth so I will also bring some of my own favourites as a gift to you. 

Looking forward to meeting you and Teddy again, 

Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the A-level taster day at my school. I chose to tryout Maths, Further Maths, Biology, Chemistry, Physics. It's going to be one difficult day but worthwhile. I am quite nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

95 Days Post Battle

04.08.98

Dear Harry, The Fountain was wonderful, I'm surprised it's not more popular.....

96 Days Post Battle

05.08.98

.....Minnie, I had no idea you liked peppermint so much, Toads and Creams? Really?....

98 Days Post Battle

07.08.98

....... and I forgot to ask you about Andromeda at lunch that day. Is she well? Take care, Minerva

101 Days Post Battle

10.08.98

..Andy has been living in an old Black house in Italy I think, pretty much since Walburga died but, as you know moved back over here to help in the war. She recently moved back there to have time in peace.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fountain refers to The Fountain of Fair Fortune, a pub in Horizont Alley which is just off Diagon alley.


	7. Chapter 7

129 Days Post Battle

28.08.98

Harry, 

Severus Snape woke up yesterday but was still quite out of it and confused. When I asked him this morning, he gave a similar request to see you. I questioned him but, as always, Severus is very tight lipped about his plans. He did mention something about a request in your mother's will but I could not get him to expand upon that.

This would be worth pursuing as I do not recall it being read. You should be able to find it in your Gringotts' Artefact Vault or the Goblins can provide it if it cannot be found. If it has gone unread, this may repair your relationship with the Goblins as they despise gold being possessed by those who do not have rights to it. I would also bring along the founder's trinkets as you know how they think that Goblin-made items should be returned at the end of 'the lease'.

If my memory serves me incorrectly and the will was fulfilled, you should be able to avoid the Goblins and collect it from the Ministry.

If you find out what Severus is talking about, I would advise you to bring the will along if possible. The healer says that he should be well enough to receive visitors in a week or so although he shouldn't really be talking. They allowed this as an exception for my visit today as his hand tremors so much so that writing is impossible. The damage should decrease soon but the healer says he shouldn't talk for a long time forward. 

Best luck in your research,

Minerva

P.S. Repairs to the school see going swimmingly, we shall open by usual time on the 1st of September but at half capacity. Years 3-5 will be hosted at Beauxbatons as many of our dorms and classrooms are not in usable states. Even with the reduced numbers of pupils due to the war, there is not enough space to hold us all. And, as I'm sure you've heard, all of your year and the two above you are invited back to (re) take your NEWTs as eighth years as those classes were disrupted drastically by the war.

I know you are not joining us as you have already taken your NEWTs at the Ministry and feel you should look after Teddy, but you are welcome to join at any point over the next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh phew, Part One is finished!!! Woohoo!!  
> Merry Christmas too (as I'm sure that the next installment won't be written before the 25th).  
> Thank YOU for reading and I know this was short but please review and tell me what I've done well or could do better in.  
> Rogue x


End file.
